Our puppy jacob
by Rachel Wolfey Black
Summary: bella and edward use jacob as a puppy oh but he is much more then just a puppy. THREE SOME bella/edward/jacob lemon! please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Ok readers here is a new story I have been working on I hope you guys like it. I'm not sure about if yall will like it but I'm hopping yall do. Please read and review. Oh and I'm looking for a Bata so message me if you want to be my Bata.

Thanks love all my readers!

**Chapter 1**

Bella POV

I sat in my room with Edward and Jacob wondering what they both were doing here at the same time. Edward sat in a chair in jeans and a t shirt well Jacob sat on all fours on the floor next to Edward. "Why are you guys here?" I looked at Edward as I said this then at Jacob. "Jacob you know your job now get to it" said Edward. I was Edward wink at me and then said "have fun my love" I was Jacob start to get undresses "Jacob what the hell are you doing?" I said well covering my eyes.

I then felt something slide up my skirt then I remembered I wasn't wearing underwear for I hoped me and Edward could have a little fun today. I moaned I felt something licking my cunt. My eyes flew open to see Jacobs face up my skirt. I screamed then felt Edward come and site next to me and cover my mouth. He then said "Bella love please relax I told him to do this it's to make you happy don't worry every things ok my love please just enjoy this" I sighed and gave I'm moaning and throwing my head back as Jacob ate me out.

Authors note:

Hope you guys liked the chapter. I'll keep writing more chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok reader you guys asked for another chapter so here it is hope you like it. Please remember to review it and let me know what I can do to make it better. Thanks to my readers who stand by me even when I make mistakes on spelling and grammar.**

**Chapter 2**

Jacob POV

I heard her scream, I wanted to stop and comfort her, but as I pulled away from her sweet dripping wet cunt, Edward started pushing my face right back to it. He knew I loved having my mouth there teasing her making her wet. So I started eating her out again I heard her gasp and start moaning she started thrusting her hips so that he pussy was pressed up against my face. I just kept lapping up her juices. I thought to myself "god she is so wet, yum (yea Jacobs a perv get over it :P)". Edward then glared at me and so I said to him in my mind "hey you're making me do this so deal with it" Edward then took my hand and put it on her clit and made me start rubbing it. She moaned louder and I felt her body start to shake. I started licking harder and rubbing her clit harder she then screamed out in pleasure as I kept eating her out and rubbing her clit. She came a moment latter and I licked up all her juices. Then I pulled away seeing her panting and her laying in Edwards arms.

**Ok guys I hope you liked that and there is more chapters coming I have them written just need to find the time to type them. Please please please review because if I don't get reviews I will stop writing. Writing this stuff takes time and well if I don't see that people like it I won't spend my time writing it.**


	3. NOTE! IMPORTANT!

Dear Readers,

Hey guys I was told I cant post any more chapters till I find a bata so if you want to be my bata please contact me asap I really like writing for you guys. You would have to do grammar, spelling, and format. You would need to be OK with rated m content and promise not to change the story content. Thanks so much. Love you all

~Yael ^_^


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys you asked for it so here it is after this chapter I will be working with my new beta. I hope yall love this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while RL shit was going on.**

**~Yael**

**Chapter 3**

Edward POV

From the looks of it Bella was having a good time and I was glad. But I wanted some of her so badly but how am I to control myself.

"Bella"

"Mm yes Edward "she said as she looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Sleep my love I'm not going anywhere"

I watched her eyes slowly close as she drifted off. I couldn't get the thought out of my mind. Me touching her, me pleasing her, me fucking her. It was all I could think about. I slowly and softly started rubbing her soft breast well I watched her sleep.

Bella POV

I felt like I was dreaming of Edward making love to me. I woke up and felt him rubbing my breast it felt so good I didn't want him to stop.

I gasped "Edward"

"Yes my love" I said as I kept rubbing.

"Don't….stop...It feels….so…good"

"Never my love"

He rubbed a little harder as he kissed me it all felt so amazing I was starting to lose my train of thought. When all of a sudden…

"Bella? Are you awake?" yelled Charlie from down stairs

I felt like I was having an out of body experience I couldn't get my body to answer him.

"Yea I'm up cha...dad!" crap I almost called him Charlie he would not be too happy with me if her knew.

"Then get down here I have a surprise for you"

With that I got up and got dressed gave Edward a kiss and I was off to see what the surprise was.

To Be Continued…

**I really hope yall liked this chapter I made it longer than the others in the past. Please please please review this chapter I really love hearing your feedback on my writing.**

**Thanks yall for standing by me when I wasn't updating I love all my readers if yall have any special requests just message me and I'll get back to you. I may even write you into the story…. Lol**

**~Yael**


End file.
